ViScott Stories
by JustAQuotevWeeb
Summary: This is just full of various one-shots for my muse Vincent and my friend's muse Scott. You can find us both on Quotev at @HunksAhh and @ImDoneWithTheFeed. M for possible smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Basically these are just some short stories and shit. I dunno, might be M, might be T. Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Who knows how long he's been asleep. Days? Weeks? God only knows at this point. Even so much as a second without his best friend felt longer than an eternity. He was the only one who kept him sane. Kept him from doing something he'd regret everyday of his life. Without him he would've done something stupid a long time ago. Well, something _stupider._

He hated himself for not being there. If he hadn't been late he could've done something. Because of him his best friend lost his left arm. It was all his fault. Or it was in his mind at least.

He didn't care how many times the doctors and nurses would yell at him to leave. He didn't dare leave Scott's bedside. Jeremy and Mike came by every now and then, trying ti get him to leave. Of course he didn't. At least when Jeremy asked him to leave he didn't yell at him about getting fired if he didn't get his ass up.  
Vincent was beyond tired. His eyes kept closing against his will. All the coffee in the world wasn't helping either.

He knew this was stupid. Really, he did. But he couldn't stand not having his best friend with him at work. He didn't want to sleep until Scott woke up.  
Though Scott only lost his arm it was a good amount of time until Vincent found him, and the loss of blood made it unlikely he would wake up anytime soon. Vincent hated seeing Scott like this. Vincent tried his hardest not to cry. Scott was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires. One came out of his mouth to help him breathe, and it was breaking Vincent's heart. This wasn't right. Scott wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be happy, and smile his adorable shy smile all the time.

Vincent reached over Scott, and grabbed his other hand. His head rested on the side of the bed, and he held Scott's hand close to his cheek. He tried his hardest not to cry, but he just couldn't hold them back.

"Please Scott, please." Vincent's voice cracked slightly, "You have to wake up soon."

Nothing.

"God dammit," He knew his friend hated cursing, but he just couldn't stop it, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been late I could've saved you from losing your arm. Because of me you lost your arm. It's all my fault." Vincent burst into tears.

A knock came at the door, and a nurse walked in. She picked up his chart, and wrote down stats, and whatever the hell it is that nurses and doctors do.

"Sir," She started and Vincent immediately tensed. He knew what was coming next, and he knew he would snap if she continued. "Sir, you need to leave. Your friend-"

"I am not leaving!" Vincent stood up, and was ready to yell at her. "This is my best friend, and I am not leaving!"  
"Sir, please calm down-"

"No! I will not-"

"V-Vince..." Scott groaned feebly.

"Scott!" Vincent immediately sat down, and grabbed Scott's hand again. The nurse examined Scott again before finally leaving to consult the doctor.  
"H-hey Vincent." Scott smiled weakly.

"Hey Scott." Vincent smiled brightly at his friend, and wiped away his own tears.

"Wh-why're you crying?" Scott tried to sit up, but fell back with a light thud.

"I'm just happy to be with you."

"Vincent, why do you look so tired?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Are you okay though?" Vincent tried his best to sound calm and collected, but he was sure he sounded less convincing than he was hoping. If he did sound like a complete liar Scott didn't say anything.

"I feel weird." Scott shifted in his bed. "I feel really weak, and," He looked down at where his arm used to be, "It's weird not having my left arm anymore."  
Before Scott could start crying Vincent hugged him tight, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. And don't worry, I'm gonna be here to help you get back on your feet, so don't think for a second that things aren't gonna be okay."

After a moment Scott hugged him back, and smiled brightly. "Thanks Vincent."

"Anytime."

"Say, Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you gone to work? At all?"

Vincent coughed nervously, "Uh, yeah. Definitely..."

"Vincent." Scott pouted at him.

"Okay, no."

"Go back to work. You can't be getting fired. You might have been worried about me, but I'm fine now, and you need to get back to work." Scott scolded Vincent, and frowned at him.

Vincent grinned at Scott's attempt at being stern, and found it immensely adorable.

"Alright" Vincent hugged him again. He would've kept hugging his best friend but the doctor came into the room, and told him to leave. One look outside the door, and he could clearly see at least three security guards. He smiled before kissing Scott's forehead.

As he walked to the door he looked behind him one last time, and chuckled at Scott's blushing face.


	2. Chapter 2

Basically these are just some short stories and shit. I dunno, might be M, might be T. Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sorry that this one is so short.

* * *

He wasn't scared. He was nervous, but who isn't nervous on their first day of work at a new place? Usually the idea of getting to work with kids made him happy, but he didn't know anybody here. Scott had just moved to this new town, and was lucky to get the job he did. The owners were desperate to fill the position, and didn't hesitate to hire him as most people didn't dare apply to work there as the franchise had a bit of a rocky past.

The manager was giving Scott a tour of the building, explaining his job and various other things, and introducing him to the other few workers. He had to admit that the idea of having to work the night shifts made him uneasy. It meant he'd have to wear his glasses more often despite not liking them at all as they were very uncomfortable.

"And this is one of our other security guards. He's been working here since the original owners sold it to Fazbear Entertainment." The manager explained with a small smile, though it was a bit bitter unlike before.

The purple haired man didn't turn around, and continued to play with his lighter in his hand, completely focused on something else. He acknowledged the newbie with a slight grunt. His mind was somewhere else. Though he'd never say it aloud, he was planning his next murder. How he would do it. How he'd dispose of the body, or bodies. His alibi. Everything. All completely planned out.

"Vincent, how many times do I have to tell you to not play with your lighter around the building, and especially not around the children?" The manager crossed their arms over their chest, and glared at the security guard.

With a sigh Vincent turned around to look at his new coworker, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. Vincent had never really been in love, or anything similar to it, but he was positive this is what love felt like. His heart felt like it would explode, it felt like he had a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, his chest was burning, but in a good way. It only got worse when Scott smiled at him. It was so happy and bright, and made him feel like he could do anything. He didn't know what it was, but the sight made him want to protect it. Made him feel like he couldn't tell him anything about who he really is. Of course he felt like that with everybody, but for some reason, this felt different.

He had to clear his throat before introducing himself, trying to avoid any sort of embarrassment, "I'm Vincent, Vincent Willson." Vincent held out his hand. When Scott shook his hand, his heart stopped.

"I'm Scott, Scott Cawthon." Scott smiled brightly, his cheeks were slightly red. The cute expression on his face caused Vincent to blush slightly as well.


End file.
